thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Hauk
Thomas "Herc" Hauk is a defensive investigator. He was dismissed from his role as a sergeant in the Baltimore Police Department's Major Case Unit. He was a dedicated officer but tends towards brutality and often acts without thinking. He was a loyal partner to Ellis Carver. He enjoys the adrenaline rush of physical policing and is not above cutting ethical corners to get ahead. Biography Season one Herc and Ellis Carver typically worked as a pair in Narcotics, and both were intimidated by Kima Greggs' ability and annoyed at her superior attitude towards them. They all joined the Barksdale detail because their shift lieutenant Cedric Daniels was assigned to command the detail. Herc and Carver, with officer Ronald "Prez" Pryzbylewski, got into trouble early on in the investigation when they drunkenly raided the Barksdale organizations tower operation and nearly incited a riot. Herc was slightly injured, but returned early from his sick leave to take part in raids on the Barksdale's operation. When young dealer Bodie Broadus punched detective Patrick Mahone, Herc, Carver and Greggs were unrelenting in punishing him with a beating. After Bodie escaped from a juvenile detention centre, Herc spotted him in the low rise projects and arrested him. Finding that he remained defiant, Herc and Carver gave him another beating. While waiting to hand him over, they softened toward him and the three shared a game of pool. When Herc and Carver intercepted the Barksdale crew's profits for a day by tailing Wee-Bey Brice, Herc considered keeping some of the money, but Carver realised the wiretap might leave them exposed to the bosses. Some of the money went missing by accident, which led Carver to doubt Herc until Carver found it had fallen out of sight in the trunk of their car. The incident also got both of them on the wrong side of Lt. Daniels. Herc took his sergeant's exam and passed, his score was likely high enough to get a position ahead of Carver, but his past brutality allegations came back to haunt him and he was denied the promotion. Carver, who got a lower score, got a promotion by betraying Daniels to Deputy Commissioner Ervin Burrell. Season two When the detail is disbanded, Herc moves back to Narcotics, investigating East Side white dealers. Daniels brings Herc into his detail investigating Frank Sobotka, recognizing Herc's stomach for the tedium of surveillance work. At Herc's request, he also brings Carver back but refused to recognize his promotion; Greggs remains lead detective. Herc is again partnered with Carver and the two investigate drug dealing around the docks area. Herc plays the key undercover role, dealing with mostly with the white drug dealers in the Polish docks neighborhood of Baltimore. They fabricate a confidential informant ("Fuzzy Dunlop") using a listening device concealed within a tennis ball, and take payments meant for the informant to cover the cost when the device is damaged. However, they do establish a link between Frank's nephew and the drug trade. Herc felt unappreciated, as they were constantly relied upon to do the leg work for the detail, even having to install an air conditioner in the home of a judge. After being left out in the rain waiting for a suspect who has already turned himself in, Herc convinces Carver they will never be respected in Daniels' unit, and they put in for a transfer. Season three Herc returned to Narcotics with Carver and worked in the Western District under Major Colvin. Together they were responsible for running the district's Drugs Enforcement Unit and commanding a squad of dedicated narcotics police including officers Kenneth Dozerman, Lloyd "Truck" Garrick, Lambert and Anthony Colicchio. The DEU squad was responsible for policing Colvin's unsanctioned free drug trade zone, nicknamed "Hamsterdam". Herc was most critical of the Major's pet project and eventually informed the Baltimore Sun reporters as to what was happening. When the national media began covering the story the fall of the Hamsterdam soon followed. Season four Herc was working the security detail for Mayor Clarence Royce during his campaign stops, when he stumbled across the mayor receiving oral sex from his assistant in his office. Major Stanislaus Valchek advised Herc how to turn the mishap to his advantage and quickly make rank. The Mayor quickly surmises Herc's desire for promotion and demonstrates his willingness to help Herc's career in exchange for his discretion. Royce calls Burrell and demands that Herc be promoted to the first available Sergeant's job. He received the sergeant's post with the Major Crimes Unit under Lieutenant Charles Marimow, but soon loses the ally as Royce loses the Democratic mayoral primary. He and Marimow clash over methods, and Herc shows no respect for his leadership abilities. Herc took a police camera to spy on Marlo Stanfield without Marimow or a court's approval. Stanfield's crew saw through this, giving fake information which prompted Herc to arrest an innocent woman, and then stole the camera. Trying to postpone trouble, Herc attributes the fake information to the fictitious informant "Fuzzy Dunlop." In trying to get the camera back, Herc interviewed Randy Wagstaff, who has knowledge about the murder of Fruit, one of Marlo's drug dealers. He later slipped and revealed Randy's cooperation; this quickly spread around, and ultimately had dire consequences for Randy. Still attempting to retrieve the camera, Herc pulled over Chris and Snoop and found a nail gun which ultimately proved to be an important clue to Lester Freamon's investigation into the murders of Lex and Fruit. Herc thinks he will look good to Marimow if he ties a murder to Stanfield, and Greggs, now in Homicide, gets Bubbles in touch with Herc. Herc agrees to help him with his problems if he helps Herc find a witness to Fruit's murder. Herc repeatedly blows Bubbles off; to get back at Herc, Bubbles provides him with bad information, leading him to attempt to arrest a church minister. Since the minister is African American and part of a coalition that is on good terms with Commissioner Burrell, Herc is accused of harassment and racial profiling. The ministers apply pressure to newly elected Mayor Tommy Carcetti, and Commissioner Burrell pushes the internal affairs division to look into Herc's wrongdoings with an eye toward finding a palatable excuse for discharging him. Herc is then suspended with pay following Marimow's departure and is then pending a full trial with the I.I.D. division. While suspended he is recruited by Greggs to help canvas Baltimore for vacants with the signature nail. At the ending of the season Herc is dismissed from the Police Force. Season five Herc is now working for Maurice Levy as an investigator. Herc is able to provide Levy with information from his contacts inside the Baltimore Police Department, including Ellis Carver, but he is irritated when Levy takes on Marlo Stanfield as a client. Herc meets Carver for drinks and admits feelings of remorse for some of his actions as a police officer. He attempts to redeem himself by making a note of Stanfield's confidential phone number from Levy's Rolodex and handing it to Carver (who then passes it on to Lester Freamon). In the final episode, however, Herc tells Levy that a wiretap has probably been used in the Stanfield investigation – a wiretap which Levy realizes must be illegal. This tip allows Levy to keep Marlo Stanfield out of prison. A grateful Levy tells Herc he has done well and invites him to dinner at his home, as Herc is now mishpochah (Hebrew for "family"). Herc congratulates Carver on his promotion to lieutenant. He is last seen in the end-of-season montage at the bar buying drinks for his former colleagues. Production Appearances Reception Critical response and analysis Salon described Herc and Carver as providing needed comic relief to the show and acting as a "bickering couple." David Simon has commented that actor Domenick Lombardozzi was incapable of concealing or modulating his native South Bronx accent; hence, at some point the program will explain how Herc ended up in Baltimore. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Police